The present invention relates to a cosmetic case mirror assembly positioning device which secures a mirror to the top cover of a cosmetic on the inside for permitting the mirror to be adjusted to any of a series of angular positions.
A cosmetic case generally has a mirror on the inside of the top cover thereof in which one can see oneself while applying cosmetics. The mirror, as illustrated in FIG. 8, is comprised of a mirror glass retained in a mirror frame by a back board and a plurality of lock pins, which mirror frame is directly fastened to the top cover of the cosmetic case on the inside. One disadvantage of this mirror positioning structure is that the mirror frame can only be adjusted downwardly, and therefore the angular position of the mirror is limited to a narrow range. Another disadvantage of this mirror positioning structure is that the mounting procedure of the mirror glass is complicated. Still another disadvantage of this mirror positioning structure is its complicated manufacturing procedure.